


Relief

by Milktofu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, drunk idiot, idiot couple, jean's an adorably vulgar drunk, modern!AU, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktofu/pseuds/Milktofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean relieves Eren of most of his worries in a drunk confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> idk. Based on some Facebook story thing I read years ago yet somehow remembered. Enjoy!

Despite dating for five months, two weeks and a day, Eren still can’t shake off the insecurity he feels while dating Jean.

It’s stupid, he knows. He’s been mad about it before, thrown silent fits, taken it out on his sparring partner at the gym and Jean. But, the feeling remains and only worsens whenever Jean’s childhood friend, Marco, comes to their shared apartment from Bulgaria.

Eren doesn’t mind Marco. He’s a cool guy and he helps keep Jean in check. The only thing that bugs Eren so much is how close the two are and how Jean would basically neglect Eren in favour of spending time with Marco. Granted, it’s justifiable reasons. Hell, Eren would do the same as well if he could see Armin from Oxford again.

But that’s not the case.

"I’m gonna go out for drinks with Marco. I’ll be back before 11 tonight, alright?" Jean calls out from the doorway, half expecting Eren to see him off with a kiss.

The only response he gets is a grunt, and that’s when Jean knows that Eren’s in a bad mood. He lets out a sighing, assuming that he’s at fault for something (again) and decides to give Eren time to fume before confronting him.

He leaves.

* * *

 

"Another round…!" Jean slurs, stumbling through the doorway of his and Eren’s shared home.

His lover is sitting in the armchair of their living room, watching some sports report or whatever. He stands from his place on the couch, and makes his way towards the front door, bundled in blankets and all.

"You’re late." Eren’s grimace is deep as he scrutinizes Jean’s intoxicated disposition.

"I told ya, I don’t give a… A shit." He goes through his pockets and throws crumpled up dollar bills at Eren. "I want another drink, da~mmit! My lady back home…" He stumbles on his words a little bit. Eren’s eyebrow goes up at being referred to as "his lady". " Y’see—an’ you listen up too, Mar’cin," He looks over at the coat rack by the door. "He be mad at me a’gin. Have mer-cy on whateva’ it is but I sure hope we don’t git our asses into" he hiccups mid-sentence, "into another fight. I don’t want dat. I want sexy times. With ma’ lady." The drunkard smiles widely, losing his balance and leaning his weight towards Eren. He barely catches him, still shocked (and appalled) by Jean’s words. Did he normally say shit like that when he was drunk? What else does this drunk idiot tell everyone?

Eren sighs. He’s too tired to smack him, so he resorts to dragging him to their bedroom and changing out Jean’s clothes for him.

When he got to the pants, Jean shouted in a sudden outburst, “STOP. DON’T TOUCH ME.” And shoves Eren off of him.

Exhausted and frustrated, Eren has half a mind to punch him out until he heard Jean spew out a loud, “I already have someone I love! I fuck him too! I don’t want your grimy hands!” Jean leans forward towards Eren and he can smell the scent of cheap booze and gin. “Yer pretty hot like him though. Same brows and pretty eyes too.” Eren is torn between confusion and frowning. He settles for both.

Under his breath, Jean mutters, “‘wonder if Eren got himself a twin…” He looks back up at Eren. “But no! Y’ain’t him. I ain’t tappin’ no asses but my babe’s sweet ass an’ das final!” He slurs, collapsing on the bed with his arms crossed across his chest. The sight is amusing in Eren’s opinion, and Jean’s vulgar drunken declaration is actually pretty endearing.

Kinda.

* * *

 

Jean wakes up to the worst hangover of his life, no recollection of the night before, and the wonderful smell of eggs and sausages and sweet toast.

"Morning."

Jean looks to the desk to see Eren without a crease between his brows.

‘ _Well that’s a new sight._ '

"Morning…" Jean tries, despite the throbbing in his head.

"I have classes in a few." Eren walks over to the bed and presses a kiss to Jean’s forehead, a strange, and rare act of affection. "There’s some meds and breakfast on the table next to you. It’s Wednesday so you don’t have classes or work today. Take it easy, jackass." He explains with a small tinge of affection laced in his voice. Eren leaves a bewildered Jean behind in a much better mood.

Jean only wonders what miracle he did last night to put Eren in such a good mood.


End file.
